More Married Tomatoes
by Silverstonedragon
Summary: The tomatoes are getting married.9th and last in my Tomato series.


**I don't own Hetalia.**

Giovanni was sitting in Ivan and Yao's house. He had come to ask them something. "So Giovanni. You want to become one with my little girl?" Ivan asked.

"In a way, yes. I want to marry Aglaya. I love her very much." Giovanni said.

"I think it's a good ideal Ivan. Aglaya really loves Giovanni." Yao said, putting a hand on her husband's shoulder.

"Alright. You can marry my daughter, but remember, if you break her heart, I'll break your head with my faucet pipe." Ivan said, holding up said faucet pipe to prove his point.

"Of course sir." Giovanni said. "I'll do my best to not break Aglaya's heart."

"Good. Then welcome to the family Giovanni." Ivan hugged Giovanni tightly.

"Thank you sir." Giovanni said, gasping for breath through the hug.

The next day Giovanni was sitting in his flat, waiting for Aglaya to get home. She arrived home and Giovanni gave her a dozen roses. "Oh , Giovanni. They're beautiful." She said.

"I have something to tell you. I went and saw your parents yesterday." Giovanni got down on one knee, and pulled out a ring. "Will you marry me?" He asked.

Aglaya's happy scream could be a mile down the road. So could her happy reply of, 'yes, aru'. Giovanni laughed, and slipped the ring on her hand. "I have to tell everyone, aru." Aglaya said.

"I think hey already know." Giovanni said to himself as Aglaya ran from the room to call her friends.

A few months later, Aglaya was planning her wedding. Felicia and Yao were doing everything she asked. Aglaya wanted it to be big, but modest. She knew that every nation, and their kids would be there, so it had to be big, but she also wasnted to to look like she knew how to handle money, and still not look cheep. Giovanni had opted to stay out of the planning unless asked. He loved watching Aglaya work at planning.

Aglaya was happy to be planning her wedding. Annata had agreed to help, as did Angelette, Kira, and Hiro. Aglaya, and all the others, were running around town, picking things up, dropping things off, switching something that didn't look right. It all confused Giovanni to no end, but he did and went where he was told. They were having the wedding in Italy, because that was what Aglaya wanted. She could have chose Russia, or China, but wanted it to be were Giovanni was more comfortable.

The day of the wedding came faster tha anyone thought it would. Giovanni was at the front of the church, Hiro and his father standing next to him. Alberto was also standing up with them. Roderich was playing the piano for them. Aglaya's father led her down the isle, right after Annata, Angelette, and Kira. Felicia was sitting in the front row, Ludwig, Lovina, and Antonio. After giving away the bride, Ivan sat on the oppiste front row with Yao, Kiku, and Amelia.

The cerimony went off smoothly, and Aglaya and Giovanni were married. Aglaya had opted for a Chinese style wedding dress, and sunflowers everywhere.

A feew months later, Annata was at her parent's house with Samuel Hartly, her boyfriend. "I'd like to ask you for your daughter's hand in marriage." Samuel said.

"Alright. But you have to take good care of her." Antonio said.

"Yeah. If you hurt her, I'll beat the crap out of you." Lovina said.

"Thank you." Samuel said.

"Have you told him?" Lovina asked her daughter.

"I have." Annata said. "He's okay with it."

"I'm glad you are. Welcome to the family." Antonio said.

Annata and Samuel chose to have the wedding in Spain because that was were he was from. Samuel's parents were surprised by all the people who came for her. They ended up haveing to have a outside wedding so all the people coming could fit, because Samuel's parents wanted the wedding in his very small home village.

"Are all these people your family?" Samuel's mother asked Annata after the wedding.

"Not really. Lovina and Antonio are my parents. Felicia and Ludwig are my aunt and uncle. Giovanni is my cousin, and Aglaya is his wife. My mom and Felicia are sisters." Annata then started listing off her father's family members. Samuel's parents were shocked by all the family members. But were even more so when Annata started listing off her mother's family members.

After awhile, Samuel had to ask something. He had to ask something he should have thought about before they wed. "If you will live as long as your family, then what about me?" He asked.

"You are my husband, so you will live as long as I do." Annata said.

"Oh, good. I would hate to leave you to mourn me when I die."

After that everyone lived happily ever after, and had kids of their own.


End file.
